


Always Tired

by universal_reno



Series: Thranto! Thranto! Thranto! [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Eli is smol and needs love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protective Thrawn, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Thrawn just cannot sometimes, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_reno/pseuds/universal_reno
Summary: In which a meeting goes badly, Thrawn and Eli work too hard, and everything works out in the end
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Thranto! Thranto! Thranto! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017651
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Always Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Thrawn cursing in Basic is pretty much my favorite thing. Except possibly Thrawn picking up Eli's accent when he does it.

Eli wasn't tired; he was exhausted. If preparing for a meeting with both Tarkin and Pryce had been a nightmare then sitting through it was even worse. If not for the dread both their hawkish faces inspired he suspected he would have lost the battle to keep his eyes open already.

As it was he sat rigid in his chair beside Thrawn, passing him data cards and pulling up maps on the holotable when required. Mostly though he just tried not to let his suffering show. Tarkin was a viper and Pryce was, if anything, worse. Neither would hesitate to pounce at the slightest sign of weakness. Given his role, weakness from Eli meant weakness from Thrawn. That was something he couldn't allow. 

As the hours wore on, though, some signs became impossible to hide. He couldn't help the way his hands began to shake against the controls of the holotable or stop the feverish flush he could feel creeping over his cheeks. By the time Pryce finally pushed her chair back --with one last snide remark about Lothal and its relationship to Thrawn's priorities -- his growing headache was starting to make him feel nauseous. He ignored it and followed a respectful distance behind Thrawn when he escorted their tormenters to the door of the conference room and consigned them to the tender mercies of Faro and a pair of death troopers to see them back to their shuttle.

It was only once the door shut behind them that Thrawn finally let his shoulders sag.

"Well that was a shitshow" he grumbled, already tugging at the closures of his uniform.

Eli nearly choked on air. 

"You can say that again" he confirmed once his impromptu fit of giggles subsided.

Thrawn pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He shrugged off his coat. Eli was dumbfounded once more when he turned to him and settled it around his shoulders.

"And what about you?" he asked. His expression softened. "You're not feeling well?" It was somewhere between a question and a statement.

"Just tired" Eli assured him.

"Tired." Thrawn raised one eyebrow in skepticism. "Your body temperature is well below normal. You've been trying not to shiver for the past hour."

"Okay, real tired." Eli leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Thrawn's chest. Closing his eyes was the best feeling he'd had all day, at least until Thrawn wrapped his arms around him. 

"You should get some rest then," Thrawn said. Eli hummed in agreement but made no attempt to move. He could feel Thrawn relaxing by degrees. That was enough to keep him content for the time being. He pressed his palms flat against the taller man's back and drew him a bit closer. Thrawn leaned down to nuzzle his hair. 

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Well you requisitioned me for the Blood Crow like a spare ion cannon, for a start" Eli mumbled. He felt the faintest huff of laughter against his scalp.

"For real though? I stay 'cause I want to. ‘Cause I love you. I figure maybe you love me as well." It was so easy to say at times like this, when everything was softened on the verge of sleep. Thrawn's hold on him tightened, and Eli couldn't remember ever feeling safer.

"I adore you" Thrawn assured him. Before Eli could react he scooped him up and cradled him against his chest. Eli was too tired to be startled. He simply let his head fall against Thrawn's shoulder, completely trusting that he'd be supported.

Thrawn settled back into his seat while holding Eli as though he weighed nothing at all. Eli cracked one eye open just a slit to look up at him.

"We should make sure they've gone before we leave" Thrawn explained. "Frankly I'm not sure I wouldn't just shoot them both if we ran into them in the corridor."

The corner of Eli's mouth twitched up at that. Here was the Thrawn that no one else got to see. The mere mortal who got cross and tired and even sometimes confused, just like everyone else. Eli slipped two fingers between the buttons of his shirt and rubbed little circles against his irritatingly perfect abs. He only relented when the Chiss began to shake with the effort of staying still and silent. Eli was pretty sure he was the only one in the Empire who got to know that Thrawn was ticklish.

He didn't have enough energy to keep up his teasing for long. Soon enough he snuggled against him and fell still again. Thrawn unwrapped the tie holding Eli's shaggy hair back into some semblance of uniform compliance and began to comb through the soft brown waves. Eli sighed and relaxed even further. He loved having his hair touched. Thrawn knew it, and wasn't shy about using that knowledge to his advantage. 

Eli felt himself drifting and gave up trying to fight it. Thrawn's voice swirled around him, but he could no longer discern the words. He could've been running through last quarter's fuel consumption data for all Eli cared, just as long as he kept talking all soft and intimate like that, and didn't stop holding him.

\---

The next thing Eli knew he was coming around to the feeling of pressure against his throat. He jerked in surprise and nearly panicked when he realized he couldn't see. He reached up and let out a long, slow breath when his fingers brushed something damp. A cool rag had been draped over his sore eyes. 

Just as he pushed it aside the weight against his throat moved up to cover his mouth. He nipped at it. Thrawn moved his arm down to rest over his stomach instead, but otherwise didn't stir. 

Eli squinted into the darkness until he could make out the silhouette of the Chiss. Thrawn was sprawled out on his stomach, draped halfway on top of Eli with his head at an awkward angle between the pillow and Eli's shoulder. 

Eli sighed in fondness and squirmed around until he could get enough leverage to turn him onto his side and settle him into a more comfortable position. Thrawn remained asleep. Years of experience had taught Eli he could do basically whatever he wanted to him without him waking. For all that he came to like someone flipping the power switch of a data pad at 0430 every morning he slept like the dead until then. At least when Eli was beside him. 

He reached up to stroke the back of Thrawn's head and was surprised to feel his hair was still sticky with product. He went to sleep without showering approximately never, unless he was truly exhausted. 

"Oh darlin, what am I gonna do with you?" he mumbled, then pressed a soft kiss against his forehead. Thrawn's only response was to shift closer. Eli hugged him tight and slipped back to sleep, reassured by the security of his lover's arms.


End file.
